


Double Blind

by avariciousChaos



Series: My Self-Indulgence [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Crossover, Double Dating, Helen is a Matchmaker, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sort Of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousChaos/pseuds/avariciousChaos
Summary: A double date in Nightvale. Jon really shouldn't be surprised by this.Or: I have nothing to say for myself.
Relationships: Carlos & Martin Blackwood, Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Cecil Palmer & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: My Self-Indulgence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723714
Comments: 18
Kudos: 191





	Double Blind

To be quite honest, this was Helen’s fault. Many things in Jon’s love life were Helen’s fault to some degree (far too many things for Jon’s taste). The fact that Martin always seemed willing to indulge her didn’t help matters. But when Helen showed up in their flat and told them to get dressed, that they were going on a date, well, Jon will admit that he was willing to see where she would take them. Helen was exceptional good at matchmaking and planning dates, so he didn’t feel too worried. When they stepped out of her corridors and into a small town  _ in the middle of the desert _ in  _ America _ he was starting to regret ever trusting her. Trying to Know more information about the town only resulted in a headache and an out of breath sensation that had him leaning on Martin for support. Martin gave him a look and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Right so, where are we exactly,” Martin asked in a tone that clearly conveyed how not-okay he was with the situation. Helen giggled in the way only the Distortion can.

“We’re in Nightvale! Lovely little town isn’t it,” she stretched not doing anything to even appear human, “so irregular, so confusing.” There was something in the way she said that put Jon much more on edge.

“I mean I suppose it is nice but why are we here.” Martin’s voice was just short of demanding. He glanced at the restaurant that they were in front of. Jon could see a few people inside, it looked a little upscale but Jon couldn’t tell what they might serve.

“For your double date, Martin. The other couple should already be inside. The reservations are under the name ‘Cecil Palmer’. Have fun!” Helen nudged them towards the front doors. “Oh, and Jon try not to be too rude.” She was through the door before Jon could turn and shout his protests at her.

“Jon,” all of the fight and indignation left Jon at the sound of MArtin’s voice, “might as well take advantage of this while we’re here right? It’s not like Helen will take us home until we give it a shot.”

“Right… you’re right.” Jon smiles and takes Martin’s hand. when they walked in Jon survey’s the place as Martin gives the hostess the name Helen gave them. The woman perks up at the name and leads them to a booth in the back where two men were already sitting. The one sitting on the outside of the booth was wearing a crisp white lab coat, black trousers, and a blue button-up. He had long hair, grey at the temples, and had thick-rimmed glasses. The other man was … difficult to look at.his clothing was normal a purple button-up, black suspenders, white trousers. But his skin and face were vague but not a normal sort of vague. Like the Eye doesn’t want him to see it, to know him. The man in the lab coat stood as they approached.

“Hi, you two must be the other half of our double date?” His voice was kind and light and Martin seemed less wary at the sound of it, even if Jon was still quite focused on the other man.

“Yeah, uh so it seems,” Martin moved in a familiar motion to let Jon slide into the seat first (nothing behind him and closer to the window Jon’s heart swelled at the thoughtfulness). Lab coat sat once Martin did. The vague (distinctly Stranger like) man spoke as they settled.

“I’ll start the introductions then,” his voice was deep and sonorous, “I’m Cecil Palmer and this is my husband, Carlos.” He sounded so proud to say that out loud that they were husbands and it caught Jon off guard but Martin just rolled with it.

“It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Martin Blackwood and this is my boyfriend Jon Sims.” Martin was equally as proud to call Jon his boyfriend. That fact seemed to calm all of them. Jon picked up the menu and looked over it, glad to see that it was nothing too wild. Jon already knew what he would order, the only good part of not actually having to eat. 

“So how do you two know Helen?” Jon did his best to keep his curiosity surface level, trying to keep the ravenous urge to compel the answers out of the couple. Cecil chuckled like Jon had told a joke.

“We met completely by accident,” everything about him was playful, “I walked through the wrong door. Luckily I had just switched to the Weather and after a short talk, Helen was willing to show me the way out.” Some confusion or surprise must have shown on one of their faces because he elaborated. “I’m the host of the local radio station and the Weather is a bit of a break for me, time to clean my head.”

“You didn’t find the dis- the corridors… odd at all?” Martin found his voice before Jon did (probably for the best).

“Well sure, but it really wasn’t that strange.” Carlos gave Cecil a look and then turned it on them.

“Trust me I felt the same way, but really it wasn’t the weirdest thing he had reported on  _ that day _ .” Cecil looked weirdly proud of that. So Carlos changed to the subject.

“You’re both from the UK right?” But of course, that’s when the server came to take their orders. Chicken Caesar salad for Jon, grilled chipotle wrap and fries for Martin, Veggie burger and a side salad for Cecil and Alfredo pasta for Carlos.

“Ah yes, we’re uh both living in London currently.” Jon had a knack for picking up conversation and Cecil look at him with delight and curiosity.

“Fascinating,” he leans his elbows on the table fingers laced and chin on top, “Helen told me a bit about what you’ve gotten up to. Care to tell me more?” 

It’s not compulsion, but Jon could feel something similar in Cecil’s words. Apparently so did Martin because he gently took Jon’s hand under the table lacing their fingers together. Grounding.

“Well, it’s sort of … complicated. Anything in particular you want to know?” Jon mirrored his position. Carlos snorted.

“Oh god, there’s another one of them.” Martin makes a face.

“He does the all-knowing thing too?” Martin makes a wiggly fingered gesture. Cecil ignores both of them keeping his full attention on Jon.

“Tell me about your skillset powers whatever you call them.”

“Well…”

\-----

Needless to say, the double date went well surprisingly well if you only asked Jon. Cecil was surprisingly understanding as Jon explained the entities and their nonsense. They got on surprisingly well and had a strong conversation going that got interrupted by the server arriving with their food at which point all the conversation ended in favor of eating. 

After that, the conversation changed even though both Cecil and Jon obviously still had questions. It changed because Martin complimented Carlos’s hair which made Cecil light up and they started comparing Jon and Carlos making them both blush. Carlos started asking Jon questions about the science behind his powers, not that Jon knew much about it.

They walked out still laughing and chatting and enjoying themselves. Somehow they ended up exchanging phone numbers before Helen’s door creaked open to the left of them. They said their goodbyes and Jon and Martin stepped into the corridors. Helen grinned like a smug cat.

“I told you so.” She singsonged. It was Martin who answered her.

“Oh, shut it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't think I can justify writing this but I had fun writing it! And hey! You read it! So it must have been good right? Why don't you leave a comment or kudo? Or come bug me on Tumblr (@no-room-to-create). And if people like this, I could potentially write more of this crossover. So let me know what you think!


End file.
